Toby and Bash
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.02 |number=350 |released= * 2 March 2011 * 3 April 2011 * 8 November 2011 * 22 November 2011 * 15 March 2012 * 12 May 2012 * 17 June 2012 * 25 February 2016 |previous=Gordon and Ferdinand |next=Emily and Dash }} Toby and Bash is the second episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Today, it is Bash's turn to get his reward for being useful. He is to spend the day with Toby and help do his jobs all around the island. By the time they finish, it is dark and both engines are tired. Toby knows where to go, so he takes Bash to his shed at Arlesdale End. Bash loves the shed because it is so peaceful and is soon fast asleep. Toby watches over him and decides that Bash would like to live on Sodor. The next morning, the two engines set out looking for a place where Bash can stay; first, they try the Fenland. Bash is about to tell Toby that he wants to go home, but Toby interrupts him. Then a flock of ducks swoop down on Bash, who runs off very scared. Next, Toby takes Bash to Farmer McColl's field. Again Bash tries to tell Toby that he wants to go home when Toby interrupts. Then Bash is scared by a group of cows and runs off. Finally they arrive at the cliffs that overlook the Search and Rescue Centre. Bash once again tries to tell Toby that he wants to go home, but Toby interrupts him. Then Bash sees Dash and Ferdinand chuffing back home to Misty Island and Toby notices that Bash is sad. Bash tells Toby that he wants to go home. Toby is shocked and realises that he should have listened to what Bash wanted. So the two engines race through the Misty Island Tunnel and out onto Misty Island. Dash and Ferdinand are pleased to see their friend and Bash explains to Toby that Misty Island is just as peaceful as Arlesdale End. Toby realises that there is no place like home. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * Rosie * Mavis * Henrietta * Rocky * Harold * Captain * Cranky * The Knapford Stationmaster * Big Mickey * Farmer McColl A group of children also speak. Locations * Island of Sodor ** Single Track Siding and Bridge Runby ** Farmer Trotter's Field ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Knapford ** MC BUNN ** Bluff's Cove ** Sodor Slate Quarry ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Arlesdale End ** Toby's Shed ** The Fenland Track ** McColl Farm * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island ** The Logging Station Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand * Teresa Gallagher as the Children * Keith Wickham as Dash and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Bash US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and the Children * William Hope as Toby and Bash * Kerry Shale as Dash and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand Trivia * Arlesdale End makes its first appearance in the CGI series. * This is the first time Bash and Dash are seen apart. Goofs * At one point, the narration claimed that Bash "beamed from buffer to buffer," but Bash doesn't have buffers. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Toby and Bash on the Farm three pack * Magazine Stories - Toby and Bash/Toby and Bash/Toby and Bash In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Toby und Bash es:Toby y Bash ja:トビーとバッシュ pl:Tobik i Szast ru:Дом для Бэша Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes